(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a siphon type of drying gun, and more particularly, to one provided with an arc diverter to secure consistent jet of compressed air at higher flow rate to effectively reduce air consumption of the compressed air while lowering noise level of the drying gun in use.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A siphon type of drying gun of the prior art is essentially applied to dry spray coverage of water solvable painting. As illustrated in FIGS. 5 and 6 of the accompanying drawings, a jet of compressed air is directly introduced into a passage 71 of a drying gun through an aerated slot 61 of an air inlet body 60 at an angle of thirty degrees (30°) and a lower pressure is created at the jet outlet of the aerated slot 61 to produce siphon effects against the ambient air of a cover 80; and the ambient air outside the cover 80 enters into the passage 71 to mix with the compressed air before being delivered out of an air outlet 72 to dry the painted object by heat. However, the prior art is found with the following shortcomings:    1. It creates noise at extremely high level since the jet of compressed air directly flows into the passage 71 through the aerated slot 61, the impact of jet diffuse around the inner wall of the passage 71.    2. Whereas multiple resting ends 62 are disposed to the air inlet body 60, multiple gaps as were nozzles are formed between the resting ends 62 and tapered holes 73 of the passage 71 in the head of the gun. Accordingly, disturbance created in an air chamber 74 when the compressed air gushes into the air chamber 74 through the gaps results in instable jet to increase noise level (75 dB is measured at where 1.5M away from the nozzle of the gun and decrease the air amount delivered due to compromised siphon effects.    3. The compressed air consumes too much air per minute to warrant additional burden of the air compressor and increased consumption of energy since the compressed air is directly ejected into the passage 71 through the aerated slot 61.